All Mine
by Ditt Storsta Fan
Summary: Stephanie had a really bad day. Her apartment got firebombed, she got hit in the face by a skip and thrown in garbage. Will Ranger be able to make her day better? One-shot. Stephanie/Ranger. No real spoilers. Lemon! :D


**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They are the work of the lovely Janet Evanovich.

* * *

**

Today was horrible.

I got garbage thrown all over me, had a huge fight with Joe that left us permanently over, got hit in the face by a skip and now had a bruise on my cheekbone and my apartment got firebombed.

So, here I was, in front of Rangers building, procrastinating whether or not to go inside. It was the pain in my cheekbone that won. Ranger wasn't here, he hadn't been here for a few weeks, actually. But, I knew Bobby should be inside that building.

Bobby was the RangeMan medic. He did field stuff too, but he was a medic in the army, or at least that's what I was told. I had been getting along better with Lester, Bobby and Tank lately. If I went after a big skip, one of them would always come with me.

I sighed and unlocked the RangeMan garage to park my current, rusty POS car. Getting out of the car, I stumbled a little and fell out, landing on the ground with an unladylike grunt.

I stayed on the ground for a few moments, trying not to picture the guys laughing at me on 5 when I heard Lester yell out, "Looking good there, Beautiful! You need a hand?" The first part made me angry, but he did sound concerned.

I sighed again and lifted myself off the ground, slammed the car door and turned to face Lester. The grin on his face quickly faded as he took in my bruised cheek and sad face.

"What happened?" he asked, getting angry, "Who did this to you, Beautiful? I'll kick their asses."

I smiled softly at him and said, "Just a skip, Lester. He's in jail now. I'm okay. I just wondered if Bobby could please take a look at it? Even thought it's not really hurt, I just want to hang out with you guys for a while."

He came over and pulled me into a big hug, "Sure thing. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

Tears came to my eyes at his thoughtfulness and I quickly blinked them back so he wouldn't see, "Is there any donuts here?"

He grinned wickedly at me and said, "You're in luck, Beautiful, we just got some in."

I laughed with him and let him lead me inside the elevator. He unclipped his phone from his utility belt and made a call.

"Yo, Bobby. I need to meet you at my apartment," he paused as Bobby answered, "Yeah, Bombshell's hurt, she needs you to take a look at her face," he paused again and hung up.

I looked at him questioningly and he smirked, "What?"

"You live on 4?" I asked, shocked.

"Not all the time. I have a house, but it's not around here and staying here is easier." he replied.

Before I could respond, the elevator doors opened to 4 and we stepped out, heading to the apartment door at the very end of the hall. When he entered, I took a moment to look around. It was the same color scheme as 7, but Lester's apartment looked more...personal, somehow.

He had photos on his fridge of what I was assuming was his family and over to the left, near the TV there was an old army photo of Ranger, Bobby, Tank and Lester.

I smiled and my eyes came to rest on Bobby who had beaten us here. He got off the couch and walked over to inspect my face.

"It's not that bad, why'd you call me here? Les, you know this is only a bruise." He looked disapprovingly at Lester and I piped up, "I just wanted to hang out for a little while, Bobby." I pouted a little and continued, "I had a really bad day."

I could see his resolve crumble as he sighed and went to sit on the couch, turning the TV on. "Fine, but if I get in trouble for skipping my shift, it's your fault, Bomber."

Lester laughed and went into the kitchen to get my donuts. When he came back, he said, "Well, at least I won't get in trouble, my shift ended 15 minutes ago."

I was relieved that one of them wasn't missing work to be here with me. I thanked Lester for the donuts and he grabbed the remote from Bobby, earning an angry grunt. I laughed at Bobby and Lester handed me the remote.

To please Bobby, I kept it on the same channel and bit into my donut, moaning loudly as the flavors exploded in my mouth. The door to Lester's apartment was suddenly thrown open and I jumped about 10 feet in the air.

Ranger was standing there, looking livid but as he took in the scene and confusion flashed across his face before his eyes came to rest on the donut in my hand. His gaze then went to my cheek and his blank face slammed down.

He turned to Bobby and said, "She okay?"

Bobby nodded to Ranger and then ran out before he could get into trouble for missing his shift. Ranger turned to Lester and he quickly said, "Hey, man, my shift ended 20 minutes ago. Bomber came here all beat up and sad, so I thought I'd give her some donuts and keep her company. She wanted Bobby here, too."

Ranger looked at me for conformation and I nodded my head frantically. "Come with me, Babe?" he asked.

I leaned over to Lester and gave him a hug, but he was stiff as he returned it. _I guess he's not comfortable hugging me with Ranger there_, the thought made me chuckle and I hugged him tighter and fell into his lap. He jerked upright, taking me with him and I laughed.

He glared at me and remarked, "You're evil, Bomber."

With one last smirk, I followed Ranger out the door and we quickly made our way to his apartment on 7.

As soon as we got inside, Ranger pulled me into a fierce hug and asked, "Are you okay, Babe?"

Tears came to my eyes and this time they went unchecked as I gripped him hard and sobbed into his chest, letting all the pent up stress and feeling out. He lead us over to the couch and sat down with me in his lap, stroking me hair and murmuring in Spanish.

I sobbed out all the shit that happened to me today and he asked, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

I shook my head, no.

"You can stay here, Babe. I won't try anything." he said and I was grateful. As much as Ranger induced orgasms were amazing, I just wanted to relax for a night.

"Alright." I replied and got up.

"Would you like to have a shower, Babe?" Ranger asked. I nodded and he said, "You go do that and I'll have Ella bring us some dinner."

I got halfway out of the room when I stopped and turned back toward Ranger.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek, lingering a little until his head turned and he captured my lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. I responded by tangling one hand in his hair that was left down and my other hand fisted in his shirt. He pulled away after a moment, and looked at me with dark eyes, "You'd better get in the shower." he said in a strained voice.

I smoothed out the wrinkles my hand had made in his shirt and made my way again to the bathroom. Just as I was about to close the door, he yelled out, "Lock it, Babe."

A shiver of excitement ran up my spine, but I did what he said. Stripping down my clothes, I inspected my bruise in the mirror, pleased to see that it wasn't that bad. If I poked it, it was a little tender, but it should be gone in a few days.

I turned on the shower, making sure it was nice and hot and stepped under the spray. I opened the Bvlgari shower gel and smelt it. The scent went straight to my doo-dah and made my heart speed up a little.

I smothered the gel all over me and almost passed out from the smell surrounding me. It was going straight to my head, so I washed it all of and quickly finished my shower.

All too soon, I stepped out of the wonderfully smelling shower and into Ranger's bath robe. I left the bathroom and it occurred to me that I had no clothes to put on.

"Ranger! I have no clothes and I'm not walking around naked or in this stupid bath... robe.." my voice trailed off, as I walked out to the kitchen to see that he was on the phone and waving stupidly at me to be quiet.

"Si, Mamá... Si, Mamá, that was Stephanie... No, Mamá, no criaturas out of wedlock." he sighed and glared at me.

I stood there with my mouth open, attracting flies as he finished his conversation with his Mother. As soon as he hung up the phone he looked at me and said accusingly, "Now she thinks we're having babies out of wedlock!"

I laughed at the thought that Ranger was scared of what his mother was thinking and he growled as he took in what I was wearing, his eyes darkening. My laughing came to and abrupt halt and I backed away into the bedroom and shut and locked the door behind me.

"Steph," he growled, "Let me in."

"I.. Uh.." I stammered, "No! I don't have any clothes on, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Just wear one of my t-shirts." he said and I heard him walk away.

I walked over to his wardrobe and dried my body some more, slipping on of his t-shirts over my head. I had no underwear on but I figured he'd do the gentleman thing and not take advantage of that fact.

I was thankful that the shirt went down to about 2 inches above my knees when I walked out of the room after Ranger's call that dinner was here.

It smelt like heaven and I padded my way into the kitchen, seeing that Ranger was already seated.

I could feel his gaze on me, but I refused to look at his face and I sat down, seeing steak and vegetables in front of me with a side of mac and cheese. A quick glance at Ranger's plate told me that I had something entirely different to Ranger, who had some type of steamed fish.

I dug in, careful not to moan too loud, if at all. The meal was awkward and silent.

I finished my steak and excused myself to get a drink of water from the kitchen as Ranger cleared the table. I was rinsing my cup out when I felt him behind me and I quickly turned and ducked around him, making a bee-line for the bedroom.

I wasn't sure why I was avoiding him, a part of me wanted all the Ranger induced orgasms I could handle, but another part of me was remembering how much it hurt when he sent me back to Morelli.

I climbed between his sheets and started to drift. I felt the bed dip a little, then I was out like a light.

In my dream, Ranger and I were at the beach. A quick look around, told me we were in Point Pleasant, but it was all secluded.

"Babe," Ranger muttered and drew me close, making me lie down on the sand with him covering me, "Dios, I want you so much."

His hot breath was on the back on my neck and I thought that was weird. He was in front of me, and his breath was on the back of my neck?

My muddled brain struggled to make sense of this when I felt a shift into my backside.

My eyes flew open as I realized Ranger was in my bed, no, _his_ bed and the shirt I was wearing had risen up to my stomach, leaving me bare from the waist down and he was rocking his hard erection into my ass.

It took me another moment to realize that he was still asleep and having what looked to be a good dream.

He was murmuring into the back of my neck in Spanish so I couldn't understand what he was saying, but his hand came around my waist, pulling me even tighter against him and his naked arousal was now resting against my now dripping wet heat.

In my sleepy, aroused state, I lifted my leg up and hooked it around his thighs, bucking my hips so that his erection was now sliding up and down my slit with every one of his thrusts. I bucked slightly again and his cock hit my clit, sending a shock wave of pleasure coursing through me, making me moan loudly.

He stilled and I heard him mutter, sleepily, "Babe?"

I shivered at his voice and bucked my hips again, wanting him to continue his ministrations. He got the message and started to rock slightly again, his hand coming up to caress my breast and his lips attaching themselves to my neck.

His fingers pinched and twisted my nipple, making me cry out in pleasure and making him shift so that I was now on my stomach and he was hovering over me.

He roughly parted my legs and lifted my up slightly so that my butt was sticking up in the air. My sense came back to me and I struggled to flip over but his lips came to my ear and he said, "Babe, please trust me. I know you don't like butt stuff, but this will be pleasurable. I promise, you."

I relaxed and his erection pressed into my dripping wet heat, the head of his cock went in, stretching me as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

I moaned into the pillow that was half covering my face. He was right, it was pleasurable. He was hitting a spot in me that felt so good. He pulled out slightly and glided back in, muttering, "So damn tight."

His right hand was supporting me on my stomach and he lifted my up slightly for me to go on my knees, but he pushed my shoulders down, making my face stay, half muffled by the pillow.

He leaned back and gripped my hips, thrusting into me hard. I moaned into the pillow, "Ranger."

He thrust again and said, "Carlos. When we're like this, it's Carlos."

"Carlos," I mewled as he thrust again, getting harder and rougher with every passing second. One of his hands left his grip on my hips to come and tangle in my hair and tug on it slightly, the other hand curled around to roughly grab my breasts and pinch my nipples.

I could feel my climax building as I pushed back into him and moaned, "Harder, Carlos. _Please._"

He grunted and complied, pulling out almost all the way and slamming into me with all he had, his thighs slapping against the back of my legs and pushing me further into the bed.

My legs started quivering and his fingers found their way to my clit, making frantic circles around it as his thrusts got more erratic. I could feel my juices on my thighs as my walls clamped down on his cock. I screamed his name as I milked him and he grunted out, "Te amo, Babe."

He collapsed on top of me, steadying his breathing as my mind finally caught up and understood what he said. Love? Surely he meant in his own way.

He rolled over and tears slipped from my eyes as I thought that he was going to send me back to Morelli.

I got up, pulling the shirt down as I turned to walk into the bathroom to gather my clothes and leave. I just knew that he was going to send me back to Morelli now, and I wanted to be the one to leave, at least then I'd have some dignity.

He looked over to me and said, "Babe, where are you going? Why are you crying? Dios, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough."

"You weren't too rough," I murmured and then rolled my eyes and continued, "You love me in your own way, you only said it because we were having sex. I should go back to Morelli. I've heard it Ranger, I'm going."

He blanched and looked at me, hurt filling his eyes, "No, Babe. I love you, no qualifiers. I'm so sorry I did what I did last time. I'm ready for our 'someday'. Please, don't go."

I was shocked. Batman doesn't do 'love', his life doesn't lend itself to relationships. What changed?

"My government contract is done," he said, damn ESP, "I'm all yours now, Babe."

I smiled and ran to the bed, jumping on him and hugging him as hard as I could. "I love you too." I said.

_All mine.

* * *

_

**So, I wrote this today because I was bored and I had no inspiration for any of my other fics and this had been bugging me for quite some time.**

**This is my first Stephanie Plum fic and I'm pretty virgin at lemons, so please be kind. **

**Also, it's not BETA'd, so if you find a mistake, I'm sorry \: **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ditt Storsta Fan**


End file.
